1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting carrier, especially a mounting carrier for a bulb that can be mounted on various terrains.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Lamps have been developed for a long time with multiple application patterns in daily life, such as street lamps that illuminate on a large area, vehicle lamps that illuminate to the long distance by concentrating the light source, advertisement lamps with colorful illumination and indoor lamps that illuminate the space in a building.
The indoor lamps are always shaped as a light tube or a bulb. The light tube is mounted mostly in offices due to the high illumination, but the light tube needs to be installed with a lamp holder. Thus, the light tube is difficult to disassemble and occupies much of the interior space of the building. The conventional bulb has a connecting base, a luminous module and a transparent housing. The connecting base is made of conductive materials and the luminous module is connected electrically with the connecting base. The transparent housing is mounted on a top side of the connecting base and covers the luminous module. The bulb with tiny volume is used mostly in households because of ease of installation and disassembly. However, the connecting base of the bulb needs to be connected with a power socket located on the indoor wall, so the application of bulb is limited.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a mounting carrier for a bulb to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.